mis pequeños angelitos
by crazy-by-twilight
Summary: Bella tiene un hijo, después de un encuentro en el parque con Edward y su hija creen nunca más volver a verse pero luego por coincidencias de la vida vuelven a encontrarse.
1. El encuentro

este es mi segundo fic asi q luego me dicen como esta

**1. Encuentro**

Era un día soleado así que pensé en sacar a Daniel a dar una vuelta en el parque ya que a él le encantaba.

Anduvimos por las mecedoras y los subibajas, luego lo deje en la caja de arena para que pudiera jugar con los otro niños que habían ahí.

Me senté en una de las bancas más cercanas para poder observarlo mejor, y así poder saber. Estaba tan distraída vigilando a Daniel que no me percate que había alguien acercándose.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-pregunto una voz cortés.

-Sí, claro-levante la vista para ver quién era el q se estaba sentando. Era un hombre con pelo cobrizo, un poco musculoso, y bastante alto tal vez de 1,85m. Tenia la apariencia de un hombre de 25 años.

Volví la vista hacia donde debía estar Daniel, no lo encontraba. Me asuste un montón, no podía hablar.

-Se encuentra bien, está un poco pálida- me pregunto el hombre que se encontraba al par mía. Me levante del asiento y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Mi hijo-dije tal vez un poco más alto de la voz normal- no lo veo por ningún lado.

-Tranquila yo le ayudare a encontrarlo, pero dígame como es.-dijo tratando de calmarme.

-Es de pelo color café como el mío, tiene ojos de color azules y tiene la edad de cuatro años.

-tranquila yo le ayudare pero mejor nos separamos para ver si lo encontramos más rápido, usted vaya donde la policía yo lo buscare por el parque, ¿está bien?

-solo asentí con la cabeza y salí corriendo hacia la policía que se encontraba como a unos 50 metros.

Al llegar donde se encontraban unos policías mi respiración era tan agitada que no podía hablar.

-¿señora le pasa algo?-me pregunto uno de ellos

Empecé a llorar y contarles la historia de cómo no encontraba a mi hijo, así que me preguntaron sus características físicas pero antes de que pudiese terminar de contarles los tres policías que estaban ahí se quedaron viendo hacia un punto determinado detrás mío. Así que me di la vuelta, y no lo podía creer era Daniel en los brazos del muchacho el cual se había sentado a la par mía. Corrí hacia Daniel lo abrase lo mas fuerte que pude. Luego de llorar un poco más me calme y vi directamente al hombre que había encontrado a mi hijo.

-gracias por encontrar a mi hijo-dije con una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

-no fue nada señorita…

-¿Bella, y usted se llama?-dije un poco intrigada

-Edward, y de verdad no fue nada, estaba jugando con mi hija a las escondidas.-en ese momento me percate de la niña que agarraba el pantalón de Edward. Le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta. La niña era muy parecida a su padre tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos tan verdes como él.

-hola preciosa, ¿de verdad estabas jugando con Daniel?-le pregunte sonriendo ya que solo me había preocupado por mi hijo que estaba jugando a las escondidas

-Sip, la verdad es que mi papi me había dicho que no volviera a jugar a las escondidas porque ya me había perdido, pero él me pidió que jugáramos- dijo sonriendo y viendo a Daniel.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-dije ignorando la cara de arrepentimiento del padre.

-Sofía pero todos me dicen Sofí

-Ok sofí quieres un helado, yo invito.

-no tienes porque –dijo interrumpiendo me Edward

-Tranquilo ya que yo hice todo este alboroto y no era por nada-dije avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde Sofí, Daniel, Edward y yo en el parque comiendo dulces y helado.

-Bueno nos la pasamos genial pero ya nos vamos-dijo Edward

-Si te debe de estar esperando tu esposa, mejor no hacemos que se altere.-dije pensando en lo dichosa que debería ser la esposa de él.

-No tengo esposa, y ella-dijo enfatizando la palabra un poco dolido- nos dejo a sofí y a mi-no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada

-Yo lo siento no debía hablar de algo que no me incumbe.-dije poniendo mi cara de un color carmesí cada vez más intenso

-No se preocupe no era su intención además me imagino que estaba pensando como todo el mundo, además de seguro a usted y a su hijo lo está esperando su pareja- me puse todavía mas carmesí, si es que eso era posible

-En realidad Mike también nos dejo a nosotros dos, ya que cuando le dije que estaba embarazada él se largo-no pude evitar que se salieran unas lagrimas.

-Yo lo lamento, de verdad-se veía con una cara de disculpa.

Nos despedimos recogimos a nuestros hijos y luego cada uno se fue para su casa…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

espero que les guste :)


	2. primer día

hola bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capi de mi historia

realmente espero que les guste

** día**

Otro lunes mas, me sentía cansada, solo quería que fuese fin de semana otra vez para poder pasarlo con Daniel ya que era el que iluminaba mi vida.

Con mucha pereza me levante y fui al baño para tomar una ducha. Luego de la ducha fui al cuarto de Daniel para despertarlo. Abrí las cortinas y empecé a mover un poco su cuerpo para que despertara.

-Vamos Dani es hora de levantarse-dije con la voz más dulce que pude

-No quiero ir hoy al kínder-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Pero tienes que ir además vas a conocer nuevos amigos como la chica que conociste ayer, como era que se llamaba… así Sofía va a ser genial, y te la pasaras jugando-en ese momento se levanto todo deprisa y se fue directamente al baño.

Al parecer le iba a gustar mucho el kínder, aparte me lo había recomendado mi amiga de trabajo, siempre era muy linda conmigo en el trabajo además decía que también el hijo de ella estaba en el mismo grado que Daniel.

Antes de que Daniel saliera de la ducha empecé a hacer pancakes ya que era uno de los desayunos favoritos de terminar de hacerlos subí para ayudar a Daniel a poner se la ropa para su primer día.

-Ya elegiste la ropa

-Si mami, me gusta esta camisa y este pantalón-dijo señalando una camisa color naranja y un pantalón nuevo que le había comprado hace poco

Le ayude a vestirse y amarrarse los zapatos. Luego bajamos a desayunar.

-Me encanta cuando haces este desayuno, mami-le sonreí, me encantaba que me dijera cosas como eso.

-A mí me encanta hacer ese desayuno-y no era mentira ya que era uno de los más fáciles para preparar.

Terminamos de desayunar luego subimos y nos lavamos los dientes. Termine de alistarlo y salimos en mi carro para el kínder.

-Mami, tú crees que alguien quiera ser amigo mío-pregunto un poco nervioso, ya que nunca se relacionaba mucho con niños de su misma edada por la causa de estar siempre con mi madre Renee.

-Por supuesto, a menos que los molestes- dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa

-Pero si no les caigo bien

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien ya vas a ver, además no creo que nadie quiera ser tu amigo porque tú eres un niño muy cariñoso y amable. Además trata de hablarle a los demás te aseguro que deben de estar tan nerviosos como tu

-Intentare hablarles mami, espero que no me da vergüenza.

Llegamos al kínder con 10 minutos de anticipación así que decidí esperar con él a que empezaran las clases. Al momento llego Alice con un niño muy parecido a ella.

-Hola Bella, mira quien tenemos aquí- dijo viendo a mi hijo- ¿cómo te llamas, principito?

-Daniel-dijo un poco tímido

-Bueno Daniel, él es mi hijo Jack, y creo que te caerá muy bien. Además también es un poco tímido, no es así Jack?-dijo viendo a su hijo

El niño realmente se veía muy tímido ya que estaba escondido detrás de los pantalones de su madre. Se nos quedo viendo un poco de tiempo y luego camino delante de las piernas de su mama.

-¿Quiere jugar?- le pregunto a Daniel

-Claro, me encantaría. A mí me gusta jugar a los piratas

-A mí también- dijo y los dos sonrieron y se fueron a jugar

Volví a ver a Alice que se encontraba viéndolos.

-Tu hijo es realmente una lindura- me dijo

-Gracias el tuyo también, pero realmente es un poco tímido al principio-dije recordando cómo era que se escondía

-Sip, realmente parecido al padre en ese sentido, pero luego es totalmente extrovertido con la gente que conoce, y ¿como la pasaste en estas vacaciones?

-Bien, no me quejo, me hubiese gustado que nos dieran mas. Por cierto ayer me pegue un susto de muerte, pensé que había perdido a Daniel en el parque.- Alice se asusto mucho.

-Como fue que paso eso?- dijo con una mano en la boca

-Pues de un momento a otro no lo vi mas pero por dicha esta un muchacho que me ayudo a encontrarlo, al final era que estaba jugando a las escondidas con una niña encantadora, que parecía ser la hija del hombre que lo encontró-dije riéndome ya que recordé como fue que había estado de apenado ese hombre por la acción de su hija.

Nos fuimos al trabajo en un solo carro para no gastar mucha gasolina. El trabajo se me paso muy lento. Pero al finalizar el día me sentía muy ansiosa por ir donde mi hijo a preguntarle cómo le había ido.

Al llegar con Alice las dos fuimos por nuestros respectivos hijos. Cuando los vimos nos dimos cuenta que eran muy amigos ya que se habían pasado jugando a los piratas mientras nos esperaban.

Luego de ver el reporte de cómo se había comportado mi hijo nos fuimos hacia nuestra casa.

En el carro se veía un poco cansado por el día que había tenido

-¿Cómo te fue, cariño?

-Bien mami- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?

-Sí, pero mi mejor amigo es Jack

-Oh!! Eso es genial- dije sabiendo lo mucho que le iba a agradar a Alice saber que nuestros hijos se llevaban tan bien.

Conduje hasta mi casa, cuando iba a salir del auto me di cuenta de que Dani de verdad se la había pasado en grande, por supuesto se encontraba dormido

Lo subí hasta su habitación, le puse el pijama, lo acosté y se volvió a dormir realmente rápido.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y termine de preparar el documento del trabajo que no había podido terminar gracias a estar pensando en el primer día que llevaría mi hijo, aparte no solo eso me había distraido sino también aquel hombre de cabello cobrizos que nos habiamos encontrado ayer en el mucha casualidad volverlo a encontrar aunque fuese una solo vez mas....

*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*

Dejen reviews para saber en que puedo mejorar o si les gusta mi historia, espero que si....


	3. Visita a Alice

hola nuevo capi espero que les guste

y antes se me olvido decirles a alguno que elimine la historia y la volvi a poner por que no me habia gustado una parte del primer capi

**********************************************************************

3. Almuerzo

Había pasado una semana desde que Daniel había entrado al kínder. Los días se me hacían realmente largos y las vacaciones nunca me duraban lo suficiente con él.

Este fin de semana íbamos a ir a la casa de Alice para que Jack y Daniel jugaran ya que parecía que de verdad eran muy amigos.

- Mami, puedo llevar las espadas- me dijo mientras cogía unas espadas de piratas.

- Por supuesto que puedes, cariño-dije sonriéndole.

Desayunamos y luego alistamos los juguetes que Dani quería llevar

Salimos de la casa con mi auto un BMW, me encantaba, el problema es que atraía la mirada de muchos y la verdad es que no me gustaba llamar la atención de los otros.

Llegamos antes del almuerzo a la casa de Alice.

- Bella!!!-grito Alice apenas salí del carro

- Alice, apenas ayer te vi!!- dije viéndola, parecía como sino nos hubiésemos visto desde hace mas de tres años

- Sip, pero da igual.

- Jack!!-grito mi hijo apenas Jack salió de la casa

Se fueron corriendo hacia el playground que tenia Alice en el patio.

- Alice me puedes ayudar a sacar todos los juguetes que trajo mi hijo?

- Por supuesto, yo te ayudo.- me ayudo a sacar los carrito, las espadas, los muñecos de acción, las patinetas y los patines.

- Al parecer te trajiste todos los juguetes de la casa-dijo sorprendida de que cupieran todos en el carro

- Jaja, si es que al parecer Dani no sabía cual traer.

- Bueno no importa, si quieres pasas.-señalo con la cabeza la casa mientras sostenía todos los juguetes que podía.

Al entrar a la casa una voz masculina que suponía que era el esposo de Alice nos habló.

- Mejor te ayudo, mi amor-dijo un hombre de pelo rubio con ojos cafés claro.

- Porfa!!- dijo Alice- te quiero presentar una amiga, y la madre del mejor amigo de nuestro hijo, Jasper, ella es Bella.-dijo señalándome después de pasarle los juguetes.

- Un gusto, además tienes un hijo maravilloso por lo que me ha contado mi hijo.- dijo tratando de no golpearse con nada mientras trataba de dejar los juguetes en el patio donde jugaban los pequeños.

- Daniel también pasa hablando mucho de Jack.

- Quieres ayudarme en la cocina, Bella- pregunto Alice

- Claro

Nos encaminamos hacia la cocina que era realmente encantadora y espaciosa. Tenia un ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero, el cual se veía gigante y totalmente verde. Me quede embobada en la entrada de la cocina mientras Alice empezaba a sacar algunos vegetales y los lavaba.

- Me encanta tu cocina, Alice-dije todavía embobada con la hermosa cocina que tenía mi amiga

- Gracias, podrías empezar a ayudarme a picar los vegetales. – dijo mistras sacaba los cuchillos y la tabla de picar.

- Claro, que es lo que estamos haciendo.

- Pollo al horno con vegetales y papas, ya todo lo tengo listo solo necesito poner los vegetales pero como eso va al final apenas los estoy preparando.

- Tranquila, es mejor comerlos frescos.-dije tratando de que no se sintiese apenada.

Cuando todo estuvo listo ayude a preparar la mesa junto con Jasper, el cual se veía muy entretenido mientras me preguntaba cosas.

- Tienes familia?-me pregunto tratando de sacar conversación

- Solo tengo a mis padres, pero no tengo hermanos o hermanas.

- Un día te presentaremos a nuestros hermanos, vas a ver que se llevaran genial, sobre todo con el hermano de Alice, tiene una hija de la misma edad que Jack y Daniel.

- Están hablando de un hermano mío.-pregunto Alice mientras entraba al comedor con el pollo al horno que habíamos preparado hace poco

- Si estábamos hablando de presentarle a Daniel nuestra sobrina van a ver que se llevaran genial.

- Eso sería una gran idea, Jazz.-dijo Alice emocionada.

Llamamos a los niños para que almorzaran. Pero antes de eso tuvimos que lavarles las caras y las manos ya que las tenían llenas de tierra y zacate.

- Mami, algún día podemos tener un playground?-me miro totalmente esperanzado.

- No mi amor, no hay tanto campo en la casa para un playground tan grande como ese.

- Y si es uno pequeño.

- No porque quitaría mucho espacio, además a ti te gusta jugar en el patio, verdad?

- Si!!

- Vez por eso no podemos comprar uno porque si lo compramos no quedara espacio para que puedas jugar.-la verdad no quería darle esperanzas de algo que la verdad no cabía en el pequeño espacio de nuestro patio

Salió del baño un poco desesperanzado pero al final termino de olvidarse del tema. Volvimos al comedor y sente a mi lado a Dani a mi otro lado estaba Alice. Hable mucho con Jasper ya que le gustaba mucho la literatura.

Comimos mucho ya que Alice insistió mucho en la alimentación y me puso como ejemplo para que así los niños comieran más.

- Vez como come bella-decía mientras me ponía un poco mas de pollo y patatas-así deberías comer tu.- decía mientras le ponía mas pollo a su hijo

Repitió su táctica con su hijo y el mío varias veces hasta que le dije que sino paraba me iba a vomitar. Pero eso no afecto la tentación de comer un poco de helado de chocolate al finalizar de almorzar.

Pase una tarde encantadora con Jasper y Alice. Jasper era muy caballeroso y Alice, bueno era Alice así que ya saben a qué me refiero.

- Mejor nos vamos ya es muy tarde-dije viendo hacia el cielo, se veía muy oscuro.

- Bueno así podrás disfrutar de lo que queda del fin de semana con Dani.

Nos despedimos de ellos y nos subimos al auto con todos los juguetes, los cuales nos habían ayudado a meter gracias a la cantidad exagerada que había de ellos.

- Como te la pasaste-dije mientras seguía viendo hacia el frente

- Excelente, mami-estaba muy entusiasmado- ya quiero que sea lunes para poder volver a jugar con Jack.

- Así que no quieres pasar mañana conmigo- trate de parecer decepcionada.

- No es eso mami lo que quiero decir es que estoy muy emocionado para que sea lunes.-no sabía ni lo que decía ya que se estaba confundiendo

- Que quieres hacer mañana?

- Mmm… yo quiero volver al parque.- se veía que no se aburría de jugar

- Ok mañana iremos al parque.

Conseguimos llegar a la casa antes de las nueve que era la hora de irse a dormir de Dani.

Los dos cansado subimos las escaleras y nos preparamos para irnos a dormir. Antes de irme a dormir fui al cuarto de Dani para darle las buenas noches.

- Que descanses- le di un beso en la mejilla

- Buenas noches mami- dijo mientras yo apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta..

**************************************************************************************************************

ahorita aparece Edward solo tinen que esperar un poco mas

jeje dejen sus reviews, me anima mucho a seguir

pd: yo se que el capi tiene dos nombre, es por que no se como ponerle


	4. Hospital

4. Hospital

Otro nuevo día por el cual tener que levantarse. No me sentía muy bien, realmente estaba muy cansada, me dolía la garganta y sentía los músculos agarrotados. No sabia si era por ayer que habíamos estado en la casas de Alice o era porque en el transcurso de la casa de Alice hacia la mía me había pegado mucho viento. Solo quería permanecer un minuto mas en la cama, pero en ese momento llego Dani.

-Mami porque todavía no te has levantado-dijo apenas sacando la cabecita de la puerta

-No me siento muy bien, Dani creo que tengo calentura.-dije con la voz ronca

-tal vez debería hacer de doctor, te voy a traer pastillas-dijo antes de que le pudiese decir algo.

Trate de levantarme de la cama para evitar que cogiera algo que lo pudiese lastimar ya que en el botiquín de emergencias habían tijeras y agujas, pero tratar de levantarme parecía una misión imposible, así que lo único que pude hacer fue esperar a que no le sucediese nada. Al ratito llego con todas las pastillas en las manos.

-Mami creo que te voy a dejar las pastillas y ya vengo. -salió corriendo hacia no sé dónde y luego regreso con un vaso de coca cola.

-Esto es para que te tomes las pastillas.- trate de no reírme a causa de los inventos de mi hijo pero no tuve éxito. Mi risa sonaba totalmente desafinada.

-Dani por que no mejor no me traes un vaso con agua-le sonreí

-bueno- enseguida me trajo el vaso con agua y yo busque entre todas las pastillas que había traído para encontrar un analgésico. Me lo tome y me acosté.

-Dani es mejor que no este en este cuarto porque te podrías enfermar mejor te vas y desayunas un poco de cereal con leche, además recuerda que si te enfermas mañana no podrás ir al kínder.

Salió corriendo como si de verdad fuese de visa o muerte quedarse conmigo él en cuarto. Aprecié mucho la ayuda de Dani ya que me empecé a sentir mejor y no me dolía tanto la cabeza. Pero de todas formas necesitaba descansar así que me acosté y lo siguiente que oí me asusto mucho. Era Dani gritando así que salí del cuarto lo más rápido que puede.

-Mami!!!Mami!!!- Tropecé con casi todo lo que había en el camino para poder llegar a la cocina. Estaba tirado en el piso con el brazo derecho sujetando el brazo izquierdo, la silla estaba tirada en el piso y el cereal tirado en el suelo

-Mami!!! Me duele-chilló del dolor

Con las fuerzas que pude alcé a mi hijo en brazos y lo lleve directo al auto en el cual yo conduje como una loca para poder llevar a mi hijo al hospital, el cual no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa. Estaba muy alterada y Dani solo podía llorar a causa del dolor. Cuando llegamos lo hicieron pasar directo a emergencias.

En emergencias tuvimos que esperar un poco de tiempo porque al parecer un doctor se había enfermado y tenían que localizar otro doctor para poder atendernos ya que había muchos casos y no tenían doctores suplentes.

Me relaje en mi asiento mientras esperaba a que nos atendieran, porque en el estado que estaba apenas podía mantenerme de pie. Al poco tiempo de aguardar la secretaria nos informo que podíamos pasar al consultorio. Me levanté y lleva a Dani en la silla de ruedas hacia la puerta que nos indicaba la secretaria.

-Mami, no quiero que me pongan agujas-susurro Daniel

-pero si es necesario tendrás que dejar que el doctor te vacune- dije pensando en que a mí tampoco me gustaban. Lo volví a ver pero estaba totalmente ansioso y asustado.

-Tranquilo tal vez ni siquiera tengan que hacerte algo- y eso era lo que yo esperaba ya que sabia como se podía poner mi hijo.

Al entrar al consultorio lo primero que vi fue la gran ventana en la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad. En la pared derecha se encontraban títulos de doctor y al lado izquierdo se encontraba una estantería. No me percate de que ya había entrado el doctor cuando una voz conocida interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-disculpe tuve que traer a mi hija al trabajo ya que hoy no me tocaba estar de guardia y hoy era mi día libre para pasarlo con ella.

Al darme la vuelta al igual que Dani, nos encontramos con una sonriente niña y al grandioso hombre que había encontrado a mi hijo el domingo pasado. Se veían tan sorprendidos como nosotros de encontrarnos en una situación tan curiosa.

-¿Así que es usted el doctor Cullen?, no pensé en volverlo a encontrar-dije todavía sorprendida y un poco sonrojada de lo inesperado de la situación.

-Si- rió un poco- ¿pero cuénteme que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto el padre de la niña que ya no seguía agarrada del pantalón de este sino que ahora estaba jugando con mi hijo

-Pasa que Dani se subió en una silla muy alta para él y se calló mientras yo estaba acostada en mi cama porque tengo un poco de fiebre- explique con la mayor calma posible

- Oh eso explica porque se ve tan pálida.- me sonroje un poco y él se rió.

- bueno puede empezar a revisarlo, para ver que le ha sucedido a mi hijo- dije tratando de quitar su mirada de mi.

-por supuesto.- desvió su mirada hacia Dani.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dani, lo colocó en la camilla y empezó a examinarlo, mientras yo tomaba asiento para poder descansar un poco más ya que me empezaba a doler mi cabeza.

-Parece que se fracturó el brazo.- me saco de mi ensoñación el doctor.

-¿me van a tener que poner inyecciones?- pregunto Dani en un tono angustioso.

-no pero tendremos que enyesarte el brazo- aseguró- tranquilo eso no te va a doler-continuo antes de que Dani pudiese hacerle otra pregunta.

-Papi, puedo sentarme en la camilla para ver como enyesas el brazo de Dani.-pregunto la encantadora niña que estaba al lado de su padre intentando ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo

-claro, ven y te subo- la cogió de la cintura y la levantó hasta sentarla al lado contrario del brazo fracturado.

Se dirigió hacia el estante y sacó los materiales necesarios para poder enyesar el brazo fracturado.

Mientras empezaba a enyesar el brazo de Daniel, su hija le pasaba los materiales. No puede reprimir la risa ya que esa escena se me hacía muy graciosa a causa de la edad de la niña, que aparentaba un poco menos que la de mi hijo

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?

-que su hija le este ayudando, doctor-dije sin dudar-aparte la edad que tiene para saber qué es lo que necesita para poder ayudarlo

Rio un poco y observo a su hija con orgullo

-si a ella le encanta venir conmigo al trabajo y observar, pero por favor dígame Edward, ¿Bella verdad?

-si-dije mientras me aclaraba la garganta

- creo que terminamos con este muchachito-dijo mientras dejaba que le yeso se terminara de endurecer-pero creo que usted necesita una vacuna contra la fiebre.-dijo en tono educado.

Me sentía muy inmadura al desear salir corriendo de esa oficina por mis fobias hacia las vacunas. Y creo que el Edward se dio cuenta porque en ese momento estallo en risas.

-Tranquila le prometo que no le va a doler mucho, yo mismo se la voy a poner-dijo en tono más serio, pero igual con esa sonrisa

-Mami tranquila, no tienes porque tener miedo, además es necesario-dijo repitiendo mis palabras, mientras sofí y Edward se reían disimuladamente

-Bien pero lo hago para que veas que cuando es necesario uno se tiene que dejar, ok?

-bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no me tenga que gustar

-Jajá, está bien.

-Entonces está preparada para la vacuna-dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa y colocaba una sustancia un poco azulada.

Tragué fuerte y no paso desapercibido para el doctor que tenía al frente mío el cual estaba poniendo un poco de algodón con alcohol en el lugar el cual iba a vacunar.

-Mejor trata de no ver así lo sentirás menos, bueno eso es lo que me dicen algunas personas.- le hice caso y vi para la ventana la cual mostraba un estupendo día de verano.

Apenas sentí un pinchazo en el brazo empecé a oler la sangre y me empecé a sentir mareada y veía que todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor

-¿Bella te encuentras bien?-pregunto Edward a mi lado, con un tono angustiado.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que empecé a caer de la silla la cual estaba sentada y unos brazos fuertes me sujetaban mientras todo a mí alrededor se ponía negro

********************************************************************************************************************

**hey espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**estoy haciendo el 5 pero como no soy muy buena expresando mis ideas duro mas asi que espero no tardar mucho para poder subir el capi mañana  
**


	5. Creo que me estoy enamorando

PERDON POR DURAR TANTO PERO AQUI LES DEJO EL 5 CAPI!!!

***

** que me estoy enamorando**

Ugh!! Que era ese olor. Era muy fuerte como si lo estuviesen poniendo a propósito cerca de mi nariz. Trate de mover la cara entonces aquel olor que parecía ser alcohol empezó a ser menos intenso y hubo un grito de alegría que provenía cerca de mí.

Empecé a abrir un poco los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unos maravillosos ojos color verde. Me sentía un poco confusa y mareada. Me puse una mano sobre mi cabeza.

-Bella te sientes bien?-pregunto con una voz aterciopelada

-si, creo.-dije con una voz carrasposa.

-Mami despertaste- dijo la voz de mi hijo con un tono de alegría

-¿Qué me paso?- la verdad no recordaba que era lo que me había pasado, lo último que recordé fue que Edward parecía estar enyesando el brazo de mi hijo y luego algo con unas vacunas

-te desmayaste, me dijo tu hijo que no soportas el olor de la sangre-dijo viéndome a los ojos, creo que me empecé a marear otra vez, pero esta vez por algo distinto de color verde esmeralda

-mami, te recuerdas la vez que me corte con las tijeras- reí con ganas lo cual provoco captar mucho la atención de Sofí Y Edward.

-Lo que paso fue que Dani estaba corriendo con tijeras en las manos y hubo un momento en que se cayó y se corto con las tijeras, cuando lo fui a ver tenía un raspón del cual salía mucha sangre y entonces me desmaye, luego Dani llamo al 911 diciendo que creía que yo había muerto porque el estaba corriendo con tijeras y les dijo que no lo volvería a hacer si le devolvían a su mami. Al final llego la ambulancia y lo único que había pasado era que yo me había desmayado, pero por dicha Dani nunca más volvió a correr con tijeras en las manos

Edward rio con ganas igual que su hija, Dani con solo recordar la escena se entristeció al recordar el momento de desesperación que yo le había causado.

-Bueno-dijo Edward- ya no tengo más trabajo por hoy así que quería invitarlos a comer si les parece bien.

-yo quiero pizza- dijo mi hijo mientras yo le daba una mirada de reprobación

-sí!!- dijo sofí

-Entonces será pizza.-aseguro- te parece, Bella?

-creo que no deberíamos aprovecharnos de su amabilidad. -dije enrojecida

-No se preocupe, además usted nos invito las vez pasada a un helado ahora es mi turno.- dijo triunfante

Salimos de la oficina para luego esperarlo para que pudiese retirarse luego de eso no dirigimos al estacionamiento en el cual el nos dirigió a su carro

-Edward realmente yo puedo conducir así que no te tienes que preocupar

- Tranquila, mejor yo te llevo por si las dudas de la medicina porque puede tener efecto segundario

- Bueno, pero que hare con mi auto no sé quien lo podría recoger

-Tampoco te preocupes por eso solo dame las llaves para ir a dejártelo luego

-Bien-dije entregándole las llaves de mi auto. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo ya que yo no era de esas que confiaban de las personas y menos si solo las habían conocido una vez.

-Pero antes podría cambiarme de ropa?-al parecer se percato de mi ropa y trato de reprimir una sonrisa que no funciono, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara

Abrí mi auto y en la parte de atrás se encontraba uno de mis pantalones favoritos y una camisa polo muy simple, siempre llevaba un conjunto de ropa por si algo le pasaba a la que andaba ya que yo era muy torpe y por lo general se ensuciaba mi ropa muy rápido.

Me cambie en el baño del hospital y al salir estaba Edward con Dani en la espalda y tenía a su hija en brazos. Nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Edward el cual era un bellísimo Volvo plateado.

Me abrió la puerta de copiloto y luego ayudo a sentarse a nuestros hijos. Qué bien sonaba eso 'nuestros', pero que estaba pensando apenas si lo conocía y solo lo había visto una vez pero no podía negar que me estaba empezando a gustar.

Condujo como un loco pero después de reclamarle la velocidad a la que conducía y darle un reproche de conducir a esa velocidad exponiendo a su hija la redujo favorablemente.

-estamos conduciendo como ancianos- me reclamo

- mejor eso a estar aplastados en medio de otro auto- después de eso solo se contuvo a conducir

Al llegar al restaurante me daba mucha pena ya que no pese que nos iba a llevar a un restaurante tan caro y lo que traía no era muy formal para algo así

-Edward mejor vamos a otro lugar.-dije realmente apenada

- tranquila, yo tampoco ando muy presentable-lo volví a ver y me percate de la ropa que andaba puesta, apenas eran uno jeans y una camisa normal totalmente blanca que hacia juego con su gabardina de doctor que se había quitado cuando nos habíamos ido del hospital

Agarre a Dani de la mano derecha, que era la que tenia bien y entramos después de que Edward nos abriera la puerta del restaurante

Al entrar un camarero nos recibió viéndonos un poco disgustado por nuestros atuendos, lo cual provoco que me sintiera muy apenada cosa que no paso desapercibida por Edward, el cual apretó mi mano desocupada tratando de darme confianza lo cual aprecie mucho.

-les puedo ayudar en algo-pregunto todavía con cara de disgusto

-si por favor, mesa para cuatro-dijo muy educadamente

-por supuesto.

Nos empezó a dirigir hacia una de las mesas la cual tenía vista hacia uno de los jardines internos del restaurante. Antes de que llegáramos a la mesa un hombre muy grande se nos acerco a saludar.

-hola Edward que haces en mi restaurante-pregunto curioso

-traje a una amiga y a su hijo a almorzar.- aquel hombre desvió su mirada de Edward hacia nosotros y luego sonrió

-hola mi nombre es Emmett y soy el hermano de Edward, gusto en conocerte…

-Bella.- respondió Edward por mí

- bueno espero que disfruten su almuerzo y no se preocupen yo invito-desvió su mirada un poco al camarero- y avísenme si los están tratando correctamente

Afortunadamente después de ese encuentro no nos volvió a atender el mismo camarero. Nos atendió una muchachita que no quitaba la vista de Edward.

-Que desean para almorzar?-pregunto sin desviar su mirada de Edward

-papi yo quiero pasta-dijo la niña a la par de él

-yo también.- repitió mi hijo

-y tu, Bella?- pregunto Edward

-cualquier cosa-

-Bien entonces lasaña para la señorita y para mi-dijo sin desviar su mirada de mi

Al traer los refrescos sofí empezó a hacer mucho alboroto

-papi ya tengo hambre. Cuando viene la comida? Que vamos a hacer más tarde? Podemos ir a ver una película? Quiero ir a ver la sirenita?-veía a Edward un poco alterado.-quiero que me enseñes a hacer galletas, porque nunca hacemos pasteles como abuela…

-Sofí, amor-interrumpí y vi la cara de agradecimiento de Edward- porque no un día de estos vienes a mi casa y hacemos galletas-sonrió muy feliz.

-si, si quiero-sonreía con mucho entusiasmo-papi nunca hace cosas de mujeres conmigo solo me lleva al trabajo de el, aunque eso a veces también es divertido pero no me deja hace nada-ahora Edward parecía apenado

-la verdad es que solo hace cosas de mujeres con la abuela y con mi hermana-explicó

-pues la verdad a mi no me importa que llegues a casa de vez en cuando para hacer pasteles y galletas

Al llegar la camarera con nuestras comidas Dani se veía muy entusiasmado de que sofí fuera a la casa a jugar, al parecer se llevaban muy bien y ya eran amigos.

-Te gusta High School Musical

-Si me encanta, yo siempre canto cuando estoy en mi casa- dijo riendo

-yo también, además tengo el disco

-Me lo puedes prestar un día.-Edward se veía con cara de suplica, al parecer no le gustaba.

-claro. -reí disimuladamente

Al terminar de comer fuimos a los jardines internos del restaurante, tenía una hermosa fuente en el centro y a los alrededores tenían muchas flores parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Yo le ayude a mi hermano a hacer el jardín- me susurró Edward al oído

- me encanta – dije sonriéndole

Nos quedamos en el jardín hasta que ya era un poco tarde, entonces Edward nos llevo hacia nuestra casa

-hasta luego Dani-dijo sofí mientras yo evitaba reír

-chao sofí.

-Gracias Edward por la comida.

-adiós, bella espero verte pronto, por cierto ahora después seguro te devuelvo el carro

-gracias

En la tarde hice galletas con Dani mientras oíamos canciones de Disney. Las cuales siempre me habían gustado

-mami cuando vamos a invitar a sofí a la casa

-que te parece si cuando llegue Edward le pregunto y los invitamos

-Sí! -Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Al final de la tarde Edward llego con mi auto y con el hermano de él en el auto de él. Al parecer el hermano de este se veía con muy buen humor, parecía que se estaba riendo de un chiste personal cuando Edward se acerco a mí a devolverme mis llaves

-Te podre ver después?

-si me encantaría, es mas no sé si quisieras venir un día de estos con sofí tal vez un día que tengas libre

-si qué te parece el martes ya que tengo todo el día libre podría venir en la tarde

-si el martes está bien.

-bueno nos vemos después-dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia el carro el cual estaba conduciendo el hermano.

Esa noche soñé con Edward……………………………………..creo que me estaba enamorando

BELLAXEDWARD*BELLAXEDWARD*BELLAXEDWARD*BELLAXEDWARD*BELLAXEDWARD*BELLAXEDWARD*BELLAXEDWARD*BELLAXEDWARD*

HEY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

LA VEDAD COMO NUNCA HE HECHO FICS NO SE COMO ESCRIBO ASI QUE DIGANME SI ESCRIBO BIEN OEN QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR


End file.
